


these are the questions of a new lover

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, a soft epilogue, alina keeps her powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alina and Nikolai’s wedding, including their wedding night.





	these are the questions of a new lover

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I found this in my google docs, I lightly edited it.

Alina was toying with a beam of light as Genya twisted her white hair into elaborate braids. The Lantsov emerald sparkled on her left ring finger. Genya gave a little tug to her hair and brought her out of her reverie, the beam of sunlight that she’d been playing with sputtered out. 

 

“How can you be so calm?” Genya asked. 

 

“I’m not calm, I’m distracted.” Alina replied. 

 

Genya sighed and tied off her fancy updo. “A hairdo worthy of the the Sun Queen.” 

 

“Thank you Genya.” She stood and hugged Genya, her friend hugged her back fiercely. 

 

Alina wore a gown of white and gold. It wasn’t a kefta but an actual dress with velvet and spun silk. An ornate tiara was tied into her updo and she looked positively every bit of the queen she was about to become. 

 

Marriage to Nikolai meant so much more than just another royal wedding. It meant the union of the First and Second Armies and Ravka being whole again. Her Too Clever Fox would make an incredible king and she wanted to rule for as long as possible by his side. She looked down at the fetter made from Mal’s bones. It had been months since the defeat of the Darkling and Mal’s death. She was still grieving Mal’s loss. It was bittersweet and she knew Mal would’ve wanted her to be happy. Finally, without him weighing her down, and choosing her future for her she felt lighter Mal had never been her destiny, but this? Her marriage to Nikolai was going to be perfect. 

 

Bells tolled in the Grand Palace and she knew it was time. She would walk down the aisle alone and bathe the room in light. She walked down the stairs, guarded by Tamar and Tolya. They fell away as she approached the ballroom and Alina let light glow from the top of her head.

 

She met Nikolai’s hazel eyes and the room just fell away. She could tell he was nervous, but doubted anyone else would notice his thumb rubbing circles on the inside of his hand. She took several steps up to the platform where Nikolai was standing alone. Her hand gently brushed his fidgeting fingers, she looked at him and gave him a small smile. A wide grin appeared on his features and the ceremony began. 

 

Nikolai stared, he’d never seen such a sight. It was perfect. He could feel his heart pound against his ribs. He knew Alina was amazing but the glow around her made him wonder if he’d be able to stop looking at her long enough to say his vows. She was about to be his, his wife for the rest of his life. He knew he would never spend a day without her. He could tell she was putting on a show for him more than any of the other people there.

 

Alina had wanted a short ceremony and Nikolai had agreed. She couldn’t wait to be his wife now. Alina held his hands and said the words that would tie them together forever. 

 

Alina could feel her power vibrating beneath her fingers as she lifted her hand for Nikolai to put her wedding ring on and a collective gasp came from the crowd as a beam of light shot from the crown of Alina’s head. In the crowd she could see some Tidemakers thinking on their feet and they let a light mist fall over the light casting a rainbow arch over the couple. The rainbow above them was holding out and they weren’t getting wet, she suspected Zoya was responsible for that. Alina let the light shine and she felt a bit like crying. She was so sure that the Ravka’s civil war would end in her death and Nikolai being turned into a nichevo’ya forever. But her power had overcome all of that and now here she was on her wedding day, the happiest girl alive. 

 

She slid on Nikolai’s ring and she could see his eyes were shining with tears. The rainbow above them was holding out and they weren’t getting wet, she suspected Zoya was responsible for that. 

 

“I now pronounce you King and Queen Lantsov. You may now kiss the Queen.” The Apparat said. Nikolai leaned in and kissed Alina, bringing her into the circle of his arms and dipping her low in his arms. The moment seemed to last forever and be over too soon at the same time. Nikolai brought her bottom lip into his mouth and worried the soft, warm flesh of her lip in between his teeth. She let out a little moan and there was rampant clapping and rejoicing amongst the people, their king was in love and their queen was Sankta Alina. Nikolai righted them and Alina held his hand firmly. 

 

Ravka was whole again, and ready to begin healing. 


End file.
